I Always Loved You
by Kway100
Summary: Lucy comes home to discover the Team is there...again. Lately, she's noticed everyone is pairing up with someone...but her. Does anyone love her? Collection of GrayLu shorts! Requests taken!
1. Only You Are For Me

**I Always Loved You, Lucy**

**Gray & Lucy**

**Fairy Tails**

"Ah," I sighed heavily, opening the door to my familiar home. It had been a _long_ week, not to mention a hard mission, and I was exhausted. I walked into my comfortable space and was not surprised to find the Team sprawled out on my floor,"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? AGAIN?" There's never a moment to myself! They're always barging in uninvited...

"Celebration time, for a job well done!" Natsu waved with his usual toothy grin. I gave him a straight face. "What? It's funner over here, Lucy." His face dropped to a pout.

I groaned and flopped on my fluffy, pink bed. "You guys come here, eat all my food... you and Gray destroy something," I pointed, scowling," and then you leave! And it starts all over again the next day!"

Happy crawled over near me, tears filled his eyes," L-Lucy..you don't want us around?" he cried.

Aww..now he always makes me feel bad..I breathed,"Of course I do..I'm just tired and.. a little grouchy I guess.."

"YAY!" he cried, jumping around. I eyed him..He better no break anything..

"So what do ya got to eat in here?" Natsu searched around. "Aha.." He announced with his tongue sticking out,"Found you hiding spot again!" I need to start picking a better spot.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow," asked the smooth voice of Erza.

"I'll probably go find another job...since someone never lets people give us our reward.." I said quietly.

She smirked and continued rummaging through my stuff. "Hey, Gray?" Natsu yelled through a mouthful of various candies. "What's wrong? You're all quiet and stuff."

"What's weird about that," I laughed," He's always quiet." Gray shifted uncomfortably in my chair and began reading my novel," Hey! I said DON'T READ THAT!" I yanked the group of stacked papers and stuffed them under the papers. He shot me an annoyed look," Fine.." The he went back to the depths of his mind. He was a strange guy sometimes..but, I did like him.

"So...I hear that you and Jallel," I grinned deviously," are seeing each other now."

She blushed deeply, a side of her I never seen before,"..Uh..Yeah.."

"I like him more, since he lost his memory," Natsu nodded chewing on a lollipop while watching Happy roll around on the carpet. He finished off the candy and sighed sadly," Well...there's no more candy...Guess we'll be going. I'm meeting Lisanna tonight," he winked. Seems like everyone's paired up nowadays... Erza and Jallel, Natsu and Lisanna, Happy and Charle, and Gray and Juvia... everyone, _but_ me.

"I guess I should be going too." She followed sliding off my bed. Gray got up from his seat and walked over joining me as Happy flew by.

"Me too, you don't have any fish," Happy glared," and you won't let me scratch your wall."

I let my anger go and wished them a goodnight," Have fun, guys."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Gray," I said turning around.

"Wait..Lucy, there's something I was wanting to talk about.." He glanced away as if unsure.

I scrunched up my eyebrows,"Sure...Make it quick though...I'm so tired," I yawned.

He shuffled his feet," Well," he breathed. "I don't know..how to say this."

Oh no...relationship problems...ARG I CAN'T FIX EVERYTHING! "Just spit it out, Gray!"

He stepped closer,"Lucy.."

"Gray at least put your shirt on for goodness sakes!" I mumbled grabbing his white tee and shoving it against his bare chest. He took his shirt, but also my hand with it. I looked up into his face confused when he didn't release me. He deeply gazed into my eyes with his own dark blue ones, his coal, black hair falling across his brow. "Lucy..I..I love you."

I gasped,"B-but..But? Juvia?" I stuttered tearing my hand free.

He sadly searched my face,"I've never really liked her, more than a friend."

"She loves you, Gray," I said, turning so my back faced him.

He slowly stepped over and gently held my shoulders,"And you love Natsu. I'm sorry I-," he stopped,"Goodbye, Lucy. Sorry." He softly swept away across the room, but I followed,"Gray?"

He faced me, but didn't meet my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his chest, it was unusually cold," I love you, Gray. I never loved Natsu." I mumbled.

He pushed me back,"R-really?" I nodded. He smiled warmly and layed his fingers against my jaw. An arctic chill ran down my spine. He leaned into my face until our noses touched, and he kissed me. That _was_ the most magical moment. Even though took part in magic everyday and saw miraculous things, that beat it all...The cool kiss I'll never forget.

He broke the moment and pressed his mouth against my ear."I love you, Lucy. I always loved you," he said in a frigid puff of air.

I kissed him gently on the cheek," And I always loved you."


	2. When We Met

**Gray & Lucy Short**

**Ah! When We Met...**

"Do you remember when we first met?" Lucy smiled, leaning close to my face, blonde hair sweeping around her soft face.

"Hrm...I try to forget..." I groaned and studied a large green leaf that fluttered next to me on the stone wall. Lucy insisted we take a break for the day,"_ It's so nice out Gray! We should go outside and..just sit! And relax!_" So here we were. Sitting outside, watching the clouds, reminiscing and well..I really enjoyed her company, so it wasn't too terrible.

"Aw!" She stuck out her bottom lip, and widened her eyes, but then transformed into a more devious counter-part,"I'll never forget.."

She hopped down off the ledge and threw her arms up. "For years I had been waiting to join the Fairy Tail Guild and finally -FINALLY- I became a member! However, there was one thing that caught my attention, even more so then the brawling members, or Cana chugging a barrel of wine, or even Loki's devilishly good looks-_**no**_! Yelling at Natsu was this..." she propped her elbows on my knee and stared dreamily at me with her chestnut gaze,"_gorgeous man_! Black, spiky hair, almost a blue-ish tint to it, dark, navy eyes that pierced the soul and caused the heart to race! _Ah_, you caught my attention so!"

She paused. "Dramatic much..." I mumbled, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her small, sun-kissed ear.

Her eyes grew wide again, humor etched deep within,"And then..I noticed something odd...Yes, he was shirtless- and hey, you have a nice body," she winked,"cute little blue Guild Mark...BUT! Not only that..I looked closer..._you were totally naked_!" She busted out in chortles of laughter.

"I WAS NOT!" I growled, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Pfffthhh.." she continued giggling,"I remember _very_ well!"

"Whatever.." I replied sliding off the wall also. "I had boxers on..."

She took my hand in her much smaller one and stood on her tip-toes,"..You know...Maybe you did have boxers on...Nah." She brushed her lips lightly on my cheek and began to drag me off to who knows where.."So, you only liked me for my body?" I feigned sadness.

"Hehe..Maybe at first," she winked, playing along,"But, I love you, Gray! Everything about you! And I have for a_ looooonnng _time!"

I stopped and smiled, pulling her close,"Ah, Lucy...I only liked you for your looks at first too," I teased, tussling her hair. "I love you," I paused and stated on a more serious note. "We make a good team."

"Hehe..We do!" She hugged me, and gave me a real kiss. One with which I knew: she did love me and for that, I'd always be happy.

**-Author's Note-**

**So now I will be doing Gray & Lucy shorts, since my first was so popular! Expect one or two shorts every other week! I will take requests for the pair, but no sex or anything sex-related...sorry guys haha GrayLu Fans Enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer-**

**characters by Hiro Mashima**


End file.
